


.•*Cuddly Lazy Morning with Leon Skennedy*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: This was a request from an anon on Tumblr.(My Tumblr: cassieniroll1012)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	.•*Cuddly Lazy Morning with Leon Skennedy*•.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr.  
> (My Tumblr: cassieniroll1012)

_**RE6!Leon** _

_**Warning(s): None** _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Y/N, no"

It had been three days since the Tall Oaks and China incident and you and Leon were still recovering from the outrageous affair that would surely haunt you two for the rest of your lives, just like how Raccoon and every single mission you had did. Both of your bodies were littered with bruises and wounds from dodging and killing every infected that would get in your way (that includes Simmons of course) and every time you moved, your muscles and bones just weren't having it, the pain pinching every single part of your body.

Now, it had been two days since the both of you laid on the comfort of your shared bed, cuddling and sleeping for the rest of your days, only getting up to eat and take a shower and all that shit. However, it seemed like Leon didn't want to eat and shower anymore as he tugged you back on the bed before wrapping his arms around you, his eyes closing as he nuzzled his face on the back of your neck.

"Leon, we have to eat breakfast", you chuckled at the man behind you who just groaned against your neck in response before pressing his body against yours more to make sure you don't break free from his grasp.

"Leon!" You whined again. But Leon still wouldn't budge. He just placed some butterfly kisses on your neck and bit on some parts of your skin, leaving a few hickeys that would surely be staying there for a week at least.

"Can we just stay in bed, please... I promise we'll get breakfast in an hour", Leon muttered against your already wet and assaulted skin. You sighed, finally giving in.

"All right. Fine. We'll stay in bed for now", you felt Leon smile against your neck after hearing your reply before fluttering his eyes close again, his long eyelashes tickling your neck as it brushed against your skin.

You both laid in silence, taking in the peaceful moment that you infrequently experience due to your occupation which included killing death-defying B.O.W.s and constantly worrying about each other's well-being. You were thankful that the two of you were still alive and well, spooned on top of your soft mattress while the man you've loved for years breathed against your skin.

Even with your eyes closed, you could still feel a small ray of sunshine peeking through the small gap in between your curtains that you had yet to change for months, the light and heat softly kissing parts of your skin that weren't covered by your clothes and blanket.

After a few minutes of quietude and serenity, you felt Leon's teeth gather a small patch of your skin before sucking it, his tongue caressing that tiny part to soothe it afterward. Your eyes shot open.

"Leon!" You cried out as gentle giggles left your lips.

"What?"

"Stop it!" You turned around to face Leon, your eyes immediately capturing the shit-eating grin plastered on his face while his eyes displayed a devilish look.

"I'm going to get up if you keep doing that", you muttered as your gaze averted from Leon's lips towards his ocean-blue orbs that you oh-so would love to drown in.

"No! I promise I'll stop", Leon's lips fell into an adorable pout as he tightened his hold against you, his forehead settling on your chest as he did so. You chuckled at his childish antics.

Your left hand found its way on his soft and messy hair, stroking it as your lips placed itself on the crown of his head.

"I love you, Leon", you mumbled as you wrapped one of your arms around Leon's torso while your cheek found its way on top of his head.

"I love you too, Y/N", he replied, his voice muffled as he spoke against your skin.

Now you didn't want to get up either.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Did y'all like it? Did you not? I didn't proofread it because I'm too lazy XD.


End file.
